pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Misty (videojuego)
Misty (カスミ Kasumi en japonés) es la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Es la encargada de salvaguardar y entregar la Medalla Cascada, tiene muchos admiradores en su ciudad a pesar de ser tan joven. Es muy hábil con los Pokémon de Tipo agua. Su título "La Sirena Distorsionada", se debe a la fuerte personalidad que tiene y a su fácil irritabilidad (visto tanto en los juegos como en el Anime) en contraste con el delicado cuerpo de una sirena, en cualquier caso, es un tanto extraña. En el anime thumb|left|Misty en el anime. Es la protagonista femenina de la primera temporada hasta la quinta temporada. Su primera aparición es en el EP002. Cabe destacar que es la mejor amiga de Ash Ketchum. También es una de las mejores exhibidoras de movimientos. Madura, responsable, de carácter fuerte y sentimental, y fanática de los Pokémon de agua. Escapó de casa prometiendo ser la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon acuáticos y continuó su viaje con Ash con la excusa de haberle roto su bicicleta. Misty se quedó a cargo del Gimnasio cuando sus hermanas se ganaron un viaje para recorrer el mundo, dejando a Ash y a Brock en su viaje.Pero en un episodio al ver que su horsea no estaba bien porque nadaba en espacios muy pequeños,decidió llevarle al gimnasio donde actua en un ballet subacuatico. En los videojuegos Sprites Otros Pokémon El tipo de su gimnasio es Agua. Su equipo está compuesto por un Staryu y un Starmie. Mas abajo se explica la estrategia a seguir para vencerla. Pokémon Rojo, Azul y Amarillo Recompensa → Medalla Cascada y la MT11. Estrategia: En Pokémon Rojo y Azul, si empezaste con Bulbasaur ya deberias tener a su evolución, Ivysaur (Nivel 16). Si lo subes hasta el nivel 20 - 21, no deberia haber ningun problema para vencerla. Si elegiste a Squirtle o a Charmander, una buena idea sería capturar a Oddish (Pokemon Rojo), o a un Bellsprout (Pokemon Azul). Otra gran idea sería capturar a un Pikachu en el Bosque Verde, pero si has llegado a Ciudad Celeste sin ninguno, no podrás volver de momento al Bosque Verde, por lo que esa estrategia no servirá. Para terminar, procura subir el nivel de tus pokémon entre 18 y 21.Mucho cuidado con su Starmie y su Rayo Burbuja. Es el primer pokémon que te va a poner en un serio aprieto incluso estando a su nivel. En Pokemon Amarillo, tener a tu Pikachu es una buena ventaja, pero si capuras a Oddish o Bellsprout, o vas a la casa de al lado del Centro Pokémon, donde una chica te da un Bulbasaur si tu Pikachu está feliz, con esa estrategia y tus pokémon entre el nivel 18 y 21, Misty estará acabada. Pokémon Oro, Plata y Cristal Recompensa → Medalla Cascada y en el Gimnasio encontrarás la pieza faltante en la Central Energía. Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja Estrategia: Para vencer a Misty si empezaste con Bulbasaur (en Rojo, Azul, Amarillo, Rojo Fuego o Verde Hoja) o si te has hecho con un poderoso Pokémon de tipo planta será fácil. Si empezaste con Charmander es conveniente que te hagas con un Pikachu en Bosque Verde o con Oddish (en Rojo, Amarillo y Rojo Fuego) o Bellsprout (en Azul, Amarillo y Verde Hoja). Si empezaste con Squirtle y ya ha aprendido Mordisco te será de gran ayuda contra el tipo psíquico de Starmie (solo en Rojo Fuego y en Verde Hoja, ya que el tipo siniestro se agregó desde la segunda generación), además de que será muy resistente a todos sus ataques, en todo caso lo mejor que se podría hacer si quieres retar directamente a Misty antes de capturar a un pokémon tipo planta es capturar un Paras en el Mt. Moon y entrenarlo hasta un nivel alto como el 20, ya que Chupavidas es muy útil contra el tipo psíquico de Starmie y si puedes aprenderle Polvo veneno mejor. Lo bueno de Paras es que es resistente tanto ante el tipo psíquico como contra el tipo agua ya que Paras es Bicho/Planta. Recompensa → Medalla Cascada y la MT03 Hidropulso. Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver Para poder enfrertarte a ella debes ir a la Central de Energía y hablar con todos, al salir el guardia te dirá que se vio al ladrón por los lados del Gimnasio de Misty, ahora sal y vuela a Ciudad Celeste, entra al Gimnasio y verás al ladrón, el te hablará y se irá corriendo.Lo volverás a encontrar en el puente que va desde Ciudad Celeste hasta la ruta 25, lucha contra él, luego te dirá que la pieza se encuentra en el Gimnasio (en el último flotador) Encuentra la pieza, devuélvelaa la Central de Energía, y después de esto dirígete a la ruta 25; Misty estará con su cita, el saldrá corriendo, así que ella se enfadara y se irá al Gimnasio. Regresa al Gimnasio y prepárate para luchar. Es aún la lider, pero con pequeños cambios. ' Estrategia': Misty es una líder un poco más difícil de vencer pero no imposible, contra Golduck pasa directamente a la ofensiva pues si te subes o le bajas las características usará más psique, contra Quagsire mejor vencerlo en un turno con un pokémon tipo planta y evita a toda costa que use danza lluvia o los ataques de tipo agua mejorarán, Lapras es más difícil que los otros dos, no uses el tipo planta o te responderá con un rayo hielo mejor usa un pokémon tipo eléctrico y evita que caiga dormido con su canto. Finalmente su pokémon principal Starmie. No es tan difícil pero tampoco es fácil, con pokémon tipo eléctrico o tipo fantasma vencerás pero vigila con su velocidad y intenta vencerlo rápidamente porque sino al estar débil usará recuperación, si usas un tipo siniestro enséñale ladrón ya que le harás daño y encima le robarás su baya zidra. Ten algunas cura total por si acaso Lapras se te complica, y con pokémon del nivel 50 o superior vencerás. Al ganarle te dará la 20px Medalla Cascada y la MT03 Hidropulso Revancha: thumb Si quieres volver a pelear con ella: Estará los sábados de 4 a 6 pm fuera del Gimnasio al final de la Ruta 25, si le hablas te dará su número y se le llama los miércoles en la mañana para que esté en Ciudad Azafrán en el Dojo Karate. Cuando la derrotes podrás llamarla en el momento antes mencionado para retarla cuantas veces quieras. Su equipo es: ' Estrategia': Sin duda es más difícil que en su batalla de gimnasio. Starmie se complica, de nuevo robale la Baya Dillo y vigila pues sus ataques son muy poderosos. Milotic es quizá el más problemático de su equipo, pues con sus enormes defensas es muy dificil vencerlo de un golpe, y además cuando este débil usará descanso y sonámbulo así que aporvecha y vence mientrás este dormido. De nuevo para Quagsire un tipo planta será fulminante y evita su danza lluvia. Floatzel caerá rápidamente ante el tipo eléctrico , si está en problemas usará relevo así que acaba rápido con él. Lapras también se complica pues su canto mortal te pondrá en problemas y su ventisca es muy potente. Para Lanturn de nuevo el tipo planta te será de ayuda también el tipo tierra pero caerá rápidamente ante su Surf. De nuevo con pokémon del tipo planta y del tipo eléctrico al nivel 55 o superior tendrás asegurada tu victoria y no te olvides de llevar un par de cura total. Pokémon Stadium Primera Ronda Segunda Ronda Recompensa → Medalla Cascada y la llave de la Torre del Gimnasio Carmín. Pokémon Stadium 2 Primera Ronda Segunda Ronda Recompensa → Medalla Cascada. Citas Antes de empezar la batalla: Después de ganar: En Pokémon Hearthgold y Soulsilver Citas En la ruta 25: Misty:¡Joo! ¿Porqué has tenido que venir a molestarnos? ¿Sabes como se llama la gente como tú? ¿No? Pues te lo voy a decir ¡Aguafiestas!... ¿Eh?. Esas medallas... ¿Son las medallas de los Gimnasios de Johto? Si tienes ocho no eres moco de Pavo.Entonces vale.Ven al gimnasio Celeste.Soy Misty, la líder del Gimnasio Celeste. Al enfrentarte: ¡''Te estaba esperando, pelma!, Seguro que tienes muchas Medallas de Johto, pero no me subestimes en absoluto ¡Mis pokémon de tipo Agua son muy fuertes!'' Al quedarle un solo pokémon: No se te da nada mal ¿Eh? Al perder: Pues hasta aquí llegamos, parece. Tras perder: E''res realmente genial... Reconozco tu experiencia... Aquí tienes la medalla Cascada. Y voy a darte algo más.. Toma esto como recuerdo de nuestro combate.Contiene Hidropulso.Es un movimiento que en ocasiones puede llegar a confundir al oponente.Alguien como tú, que has salvado todo los combates de Johto hasta aquí, sabrás hacer uso de él.'' En el manga Curiosidades * En los sprites de Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver, en la imagen principal ella tiene los ojos azules, sin embargo, en la imagen VS los tiene verdes. Otras apariciones En Super Smash Bros. Melee thumb|100px|Trofeo de Misty en Melee Aparece como un trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Melee con su apariencia en el anime. ;Información del Trofeo (en inglés) Misty's the gym leader of Cerulean City and a real tomboy. She loves swimming and all things aquatic, so she makes a point of collecting Starmie, Staryu, and other Water-type Pokémon. This is common among gym-leaders: typically the Pokémon kept by trainers tend to reflect that person's personality and preferences. :Pokémon Red & Blue 9/98 En otros idiomas * Francés: Odine